Let The Wind Carry You Home
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: AU. There's been an upset in the Cullen family and they've had to move to Italty... but Edward feels he has unfinished business back home. R & R! Based on the song Blackbird by Alter Bridge


Twilight

Blackbird

A/N: Hey guys! Here's my second Twilight fic. Hope you enjoy! Also, this story goes out to my most favorite, lovable author friend Rosefire. (And yes I do like you Rosefire. Hard to believe as it may be, it's true!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters associated with it, just as I don't own the references to the lyrics I'll use from the song Blackbird by Alter Bridge (who, by the way, are an amazing band).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat alone, just staring out the window of his apartment in Venice. The wind was blowing quietly, a branch from a weeping willow swaying lazily in the breeze. The sun was setting over the horizon, making the water below shimmer with fire.

It was as if the fire on the water was going to come sweeping across the horizon and carry him home. He moved outside onto his balcony and spread his arms wide, as if his black-sleeved arms would turn into wings and sweep him away.

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. It seemed that everywhere he went, his mind wandered back to her. Her rolling brown eyes, her dark hair. She seemed to be fragile, like she couldn't endure without someone there to protect her… and he knew that someone had to be him.

A voice came from behind him. "She'll be fine Edward." He turned and regarded his sister, Rosaline. He nearly jumped at the sight of her.

She half smiled at him, her green eyes glinting with mischief. "What's the matter? Did I scare you?" She walked over to stand next to him, leaning casually on the balcony railing.

"You have got to stop doing that… and it's not you that's scaring me. It's your uncanny ability to know what I'm thinking… Not to mention the fact that we almost never talk to each other." He followed Rosaline's lead and leaned on the railing.

Another half smile. "It's not me knowing what you're thinking, dear brother, it's the fact that you're a creature of habit. Whenever you're thinking of her, you always come here. What is it? The smell of the water? The reflection of the sun?"

He sighed deeply. "It's a combination of both. When we lived back in Forks, we both used to sit out on the back balcony and watch the setting sun together. It was always such a beautiful sight… almost as beautiful as her… I miss her like you wouldn't believe." He fixed his topaz eyes out onto the water again, which was now the color of blood. The sun had almost set.

Rosaline's smile disappeared for a fraction of a second. Her eyes dimmed. Her body seemed to sag slightly. But then it was gone and she was normal. "I miss her just as much as you Ed. Someday you'll fly home and be with her. You just need to keep those good memories of her strong. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here." She rose up, turned and embraced him lightly. "You'll be fine Ed." She started towards the door but stopped. "We're here for you Edward. Just remember that." With that, she was gone.

He continued to stare out at the water. She was right. The cycle of suffering would continue until he broke it. He thought to himself, 'This world is cruel… and it causes some of to fly away long before our time has come to do so.' He looked down the street and saw no one coming. With a flip, he landed on the cobblestone street below. He nodded at the hotel doorman, and asked, "Could you have my car brought around please?"

The attendant nodded, but said, "Just remember the curfew on the town. You need to be back by midnight." With that, he was gone, off to find Edward's car.

A few minutes passed and the silent purr of a black Porsche 911 engine was heard. Soon the car itself was brought into sight. Edward waited as the attendant climbed out and then slid into the leather seat, closed the door and took off down the road.

In a matter of minutes, he had reached the airport. Parking his car and sticking on his parking pass, locking the doors and setting the alarms, he slid into the terminal and went to the nearest desk. He slid over a large amount of bills. "I need your next flight to Forks."

The lady stared at the amount of money before her. That was more than she made in a month. This guy must be really desperate to get somewhere, she thought. Clicking on her keyboard, she found a flight with a private charter. "We have a flight, but you'll have to hurry. He's leaving in a few minutes and you'd better have more money in that shirt of yours." She took his cash and slid it into her coat pocket unseen as he walked off.

The Cessna was sitting on the tarmac, engine already running. The pilot, an American by the looks of his attire – large New York Yankees jersey, leather jacket, Yankees ball cap, jeans and ankle boots – nodded at him. "You're the customer I heard about heading to Forks?"

Edward nodded. "How soon can we be there?" He slid a wad of cash into the pilot's hand. "I need to be there as fast as possible."

The pilot grinned at the cash. "We can have you there in 5 hours, if I don't make as many stops as I needed to, but I'm sure your cash will be more than sufficient to carry us until then. Climb in. You've got the back to yourself; my other rider bowed out at the last minute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, the plane landed on the small tarmac at Forks Airport. Climbing out and finding his Mercedes still parked where he'd left it, Edward climbed in, turned the engine over and did a 180-degree turn, burning rubber out of the parking lot.

As he drove in silence, the memory was starting to resurface. He tried to force it down but it wouldn't leave. He had to pull over, lest he damage his car and have to face Charlie or one of his police buddies.

­_Flashback_

He had seen the stake coming a long time ago… but he couldn't do anything. His body had frozen in its place. The look on his assailant's face was one of pure vengeance. Closing his eyes, Edward waited for the stabbing pain that would end his unnatural life…

…_but no stab came. The only thing he heard was a female grunt and the voice of his attacker exclaim, "Dammit!" Opening his eyes, he saw Charlie running away full tilt and Alice laying on the ground in front of him, the large stake sticking out from between her breasts, right through the heart. He dropped to the ground, cradling her in his arms. "Alice… oh Alice…" he cried repeatedly, the tears burning his face as they fell._

_She smiled at him, despite the pain she felt in her body. "You're welcome Ed," she had said to him. "We all know… Bella can't live… without you…" She was fading fast. The light was dimming from her eyes. "Love her Edward… love her like you've never loved another." Her head slumped to the right side, her eyes staring straight ahead._

End flashback 

Shaking his head to try and clear his head, he was finally able to pull the car back onto the road and continue on his way to his destination.

Parking his car outside the twisted iron gates and slowly walked inside, staring at all the different shapes around him. He finally came to a rest at the newest looking of them all – a white marble tombstone. A large bouquet of dead roses was laid on top of the grave.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, he spoke softly. "Hey Alice… how are you doing, sis?"

He just sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the marker in front of him. He finally rose, turning and leaving the backyard of his old house. He would forever have the image of that tombstone emblazoned in his mind.

Alice Marie Cullen

1907-2007

Beloved Sister, Wonderful Friend

Let the wind carry you home

May you never be broken again


End file.
